True Loves Way
by LautnersGirl
Summary: What would happen when Tylers van crushes Bella? Will she lose her life? Will Edward destroy everything his family stands for and drink her blood? Which he longs for so much! Will the van crush her comepletely? Will Tyler Crowley be a murderer? EC
1. Crash

Wrapped up in hats, coats and gloves, the school poured out of the front gates, rushing in the cold to get in their cars and turn the heaters on. I knew my truck would take at least 15 minutes to get the radiators actually heating up the truck, so I never rushed.

Looking smug, Edward and his family all stood by their flash cars; I wondered why he wasn't in the car, with the radiator on, which most probably would heat up in a second, however, they were stood outside, with no coat and just everyday clothes on, as if it was warm. Warm in Forks, that would be the day.

Rosalie, the most gorgeous of the Cullens, was looking amazing, in simple clothes, which fitted her hourglass delicate figure perfectly. I envied her. She had it all, the looks, the boyfriend, and the flash cars. I compared myself to her, my brown tatty short hair, to her long blonde silky smooth locks. Her perfect complexion, and mine, dull and flat. Her clothes, always complimented her figure, where as mine draped like curtains. She was stood next to her big red car, I don't know what type of car it was, but it was expensive and that's all I knew. She looked at me, straight through the crowds and at me, I don't know why but it intimidated me, so I turned my back on her and gazed into my iPod.

I ended up turning my iPod off, the battery was going. As I looked up to reach into my pocket for my car keys, I noticed everyone all looking in one direction, horror on their faces, some girls covered their eyes and screamed. Even some of the boys, Mike, Liam and Ross all glared with horror, unable to breathe with whatever nightmare was facing them.

From the corner of my eye, a blue truck shot round the corner, the speed of lightening. Tyler was inside it. I knew the ice was slippery, but I never thought a car would go out of control with it. It skidded, must of done a 360 degree turn. The side, was about to collide with my truck. My truck was as tough as old boots, Tyler's van would be demolished, shattered into pieces, while my van stood undamaged. Then I realised, if it was heading for my truck, it was heading for me.

I couldn't breathe. I felt physically stuck to the ground. My legs felt like they were made of solid iron. Or I was bolted to the ground, whilst the rest of my body refused to take action. I knew I should move, but I never, I knew if I never moved I could die, but I stood still, looking at the van, spiralling out of control, damaging everything in its path. It was going to kill me. In the corner of my eye, I seen Edward, stood still as a statue, expressionless, as though nothing was happening, and the world was just floating by, he never cared if I got hurt, or died, to him I was just another girl in the school.

Whilst pondering on my thoughts of why he was so expressionless, the van hit me. Crushing me in between my truck and it, I felt my bones snap and crack in all different places. The glass, splintering my skin, felt like daggers, stabbing me thousands of times, over and over again, making sure I was in pain. My blood oozed out of the wounds. It felt hot against my skin. It matted in my hair, with mud and gravel. I tried to push myself up, to see what state I was in, I noticed, the Cullen's had left, all except one. Edward Cullen was the only Cullen left in sight. He held this throat tights, as if he was about the strangle himself. He looked in pain, I knew he wouldn't be in as much pain as me, but he looked like his body was aching.

The screams drowned out, and the light became dull. The world seemed to become a lot slower than it was 10 seconds ago. My eyes began to fade out. Like a black sheet had been placed over my eyes, blinding me. My eyes finally shut, and everything was black.

A sudden rush of pain shot through my whole body. The black sheet over my eyes never lifted, I couldn't see what was causing me this agony. However, faintly I could hear gasps, running feet and people shouting "Get him off her!" I couldn't understand, I couldn't feel anybody by me. The pain got worse. A pain I'd never felt before. Like a shooting sting right up my arm. My wrist began to burn, I screamed for help. For someone to stop the burning, but no matter how much I screamed and shouted, it felt like no body was helping, and the pain was getting worse, killing me. Ambulance sirens rang loudly, and then I felt myself being lifted and a needle prick my arm. After the needle had been taken out of my arm, my body went numb, unmovable; however the pain from my arm circled my body, like acid, burning my insides. I couldn't move or tell anyone how much it hurt. So there I lay, in agony. Waiting for it to get better.


	2. Strange Place

The pain seemed to last a lifetime. However, I was unaware of how long I had been like this, a couple of day's maybe. In that time, I had come up with some ideas of what might have happened to me after the van hit me, and what that agonising pain was. It trigged memories thinking about it, so I tried not to although I couldn't think of anything else. My throat burned, like a fire raged inside it, getting hotter and hotter.

The pain dulled and the black sheet covering my eyes lifted, slowly turning into grey and then revealed the cream walls. I'd assumed I was in the hospital in Forks, I'd been there many times before, nothing ever as serious as this, if it was serious, because I didn't know what had happened to me, except the van crushing me. However, this looked different, the walls in the hospital normally were dull, but this room had big open windows, and nice paintings on the walls. The room made me feel relaxed, all the neutral colours, beige, cream, light pinks really calmed my mood. I must have been in a private room, because this room was very, home like.

My eye sight felt like it had improved, I could see things much clearer, unless it was just appearing clearer because I couldn't see for the past few days. Looking around the room, it didn't feel like a hospital, and it certainly wasn't my house. I looked around to see who was in this room with me, for a nurse to explain everything to me. There wasn't anyone in the room, except that one person.

Edward Cullen stood alone in the corner of the room. He looked at me, but never spoke a word, or moved an inch. He was the last person I would have ever expected to be in a hospital room with me. I didn't think he cared enough to spend the time here with me. His eyes, looked as though he was in pain, not sad or like he was going to cry, he never looked upset, or like he had been crying, but just in agony. I wondered why this amount of pain was in his eyes. Had a member of his family been hurt too? Had they died in the accident? If so why would he be in here with me?

"Bella" he said in a soft voice, still sounding in pain.

"You have been in a very nasty accident, and it is going to be very hard for me to explain this too you, but if you ever want me to leave or stop talking, please tell me. I'm sure you would like to know where you are.

"You are in my house, in a spare bedroom. You will be very safe here, and will get all the medical attention you need, my father, Carlisle is a doctor, and will help you. You are not in a hospital because Carlisle thinks it would be better if you stayed here."

Unable to understand, I stuttered to ask him what happened to me, my voice was thick, and groggy, my lips chapped and cracked, hurt as they split trying to talk.

"What happened to me? And can I have a glass of water please? My throat feels like it's on fire." I finally chocked out, and spluttered and coughed after it.

"Bella, water isn't going to stop the burning, trust me I know what you're going through. You see Bella, Tyler's van crushed you, and hurt you enough. Without me going and making the situation a lot worse, Bella, my family are very different to what you think, we are not humans, we, we are.."

He stuttered, what was so hard that he couldn't admit. I know we haven't been the best of friends, but I'd like to think I'm an easy person to talk to, and a good listener.

"Bella, I almost killed you, and I'm almost getting myself killed, by what I did. You must promise not to tell a soul, because now, you are in on it too, and your life is also at stake. Because of me, you may be killed, you nearly have been killed. Bella, first of all, I'm in love with you, Isabella Swan, I Edward Cullen, love you. Secondly, this may be hard to understand at this moment in time, but you must stay calm, I won't let anything harm you"

There was a long pause, and I could see the distress it caused him to admit this.

"I am a vampire, as are my family. Bella, I nearly killed you, I _am_ a _monster_."

He said I wouldn't understand, and I never, he said he loved me but he hated me, the looks he gave me, in science, in the corridors, the way he wouldn't sit close to me, held his mouth and nose as if I smelled horrible, and now, he loves me? I'd always had suspicions about Edward and his family, but never believed they were anything like this, a vampire. Vampires suck blood, don't come out in the day time, vampires…_suck blood_!

Everything became clear, the pain in my arm, was _him_ biting me, to suck _my_ blood! Millions of thoughts ran through my mind, pictures, everything slotting into place, the most confusing think of all, was knowing I _loved_ _him_ to, knowing I would do anything for _him_, knowing I would die for _him_, die with _him_, and I nearly died in _his_ arms. I'm in love with a vampire; a vampire is in love with me. My life is pretty messed up.

Edward seen my expressions change, from confused, to scared, to horrified, to love. I loved him and wanted to tell him, right now, this very second. I was going to tell him, I had to tell him. I don't care he was a vampire, that didn't matter, he was obviously good, and kind, he had to be.

"Edward, I..." I was ready to confess my love to him. He interrupted me.

"No Bella, you need time to get your head around this. I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

He had a smile on his face, a smug smile. He bent in towards me. I knew what was going to happen. Our first kiss, I was ready for this, even though I had bad breath, I _knew_ I wanted this. He moved his lips towards my face, shut his eyes, and pouted his lips. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand, this came a total shock to me. He pulled my hand toward his mouth. Gently kissed it, and then rested it back on my bed. I turned to look out the window, and lay there.


	3. Explanation

I'd been awake almost 20 hours, and wasn't the slightest bit tired, I didn't know why and no matter how hard I tried to fall asleep, I just stayed awake, wide awake.

Even though I was in a strange house, and with people I never even talked to, I felt quite at home, Edward told me he wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt me, and I trusted him. There was only one person I was worried about seeing, whilst in this house. Rosalie Hale, the most gorgeous girl in school, who I envied so much. She'd never liked me and I knew it, the looks she gave me were unbelievable. Yet she never mentioned anything to me, to try and help things or explain her hatred.

I wondered if anyone thought about me, and who knew where I was. Surely Charlie would be waiting in a hospital for me. But I wasn't in a hospital. Charlie would be worried sick, he would be so angry at Carlisle and Edward. He'd probably arrest them for imprisonment. I shouted Edward, to come back to me, so he could answer my questions, and tell me more about what happened. To tell me where Charlie was most of all, and if people knew where I was.

"Edward? Edward? Are you there?" I tried to shout I didn't want to wake anyone up, if they were sleeping.

"Coming now Bells." He seemed to only whisper that, and he was downstairs. My ears must have improved too.

He was stood next to my bed in no time at all. He really shouldn't have rushed to get to me. I had so many questions to ask, but I didn't know where to start. Should I ask about Charlie first? Or what will happen to me now?

"So, do you know where my father, Charlie, is? Because, I don't think he knows I'm here, or what has happened to me yet." I said, looking concerned.

"Well, the thing is, I think I should tell you everything from the beginning, you know the van hit you right? Well, because I am a vampire, I thirst for blood Bella, and over my 100 years of being a vampire I've learned to control it, for many reasons, but we'll talk about that later. La Tua Cantante, it means your blood sings to me, you where my singer Bella and it's very rare to actually find someone like this, and control it. I did control it, for a long time. But on _that_ day, the day the van hit you, your blood spilled, onto the floor and everywhere, and I couldn't control myself. I leaped upon you, and bit your wrist. I am so ashamed to admit it, but Bella I didn't want to, I couldn't control myself. You have to believe me, I am an utter monster, a disgrace. You have to understand, if you want me to leave this instant and never return tell me to, after I've explain the rest of the story to you.

"After I bit you I drank your blood, I regret every minute of it, although it was the sweetest thing I have ever tasted. I drank a lot of your blood, too much. My brothers had gone to fetch my father, Carlisle, because he could treat you a lot better than other doctors and he knew exactly what was happening. So he brought our ambulance, to make the scene look realistic, like you where being took to a hospital. I managed with all my might to get off you, and then I realised what I'd done, and I wanted to die Bella, I really did, the state you was in, you was pale, your eyes where rolling round the back of your head, you were screaming Bella, in pain, and it hurt me so much to watch, to know I had done that to you. Bella, it may be hard to understand, but once a vampire bites someone, once the venom has spread, and got into the blood, the victim then becomes a vampire. The process takes a few days. Bella, you aren't human, you're a vampire. I hate myself, Bella; I took away your soul, your life and know you are stuck like this. It's my entire fault, I truly am a monster. "

What? He said I was a vampire. Me? No! This can't be real? I am now a vampire? I will now be forced to live on slaughtering people, people that I once new, what if I murdered Charlie? What if I killed Mike? I'd never forgive myself. I wanted to hate Edward for doing this too me, but I couldn't find it in myself. I wanted to send him away and never to speak to me again, but I hung on to every word he spoke, and wanted to be with him forever. I loved him, unconditionally, and irrevocably.

"Isabella, do you hate me for this?" he said, I think he expected me to say yes.

"No, I love you Edward. I could never hate you." I confessed, wondering if I'd blushed.

"Bella, you must. I'm a monster; I've damned you for life" he said, with disgust at himself in his voice, as though he hated himself.

"I don't Edward, I want to get up and see myself. I want to know more. You have to tell me more. What will happen now? Will I see my family?" he asked him hopefully.

"No, Bella, you can't see anyone again, we have had to tell them that you died in the crash, and that they can't see you anymore. Bella you look totally different, and you probably wouldn't be able to control your thirst around them you may kill them. As for what will happen now, if you wish, you can stay with us; we are going to have to move. Because of what I have done, we will have to live in a completely different place. Personally, I wish you would pick this option, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Bella, I love you, and I know you love me too, despite my outrageous actions towards you. However, we have our own hunting arrangements, we only eat animal blood. Or you can leave on your own and choice your own hunting activities. It's your choice. As for seeing yourself, you can come with my right now, and look in a mirror. Don't worry, we _do_ have reflections in mirrors Bells, but before you do, may I say, Isabella Marie Swan you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, you look absolutely outstanding. Follow me to the mirror."

I pushed myself of the bed, and stood onto the carpet, which felt incredible under my bare feet. Edward held out his hand and I took it, his hand felt so soft, yet hard, but delicate in mine. He lead me out of the room, I strolled behind him not knowing what my reflection was going to look like. It hadn't quite sunk in I would never see my family again, but I was pretty upset, I knew I would see them again, I was determined.


	4. Reflection

Edward led me into a room much bigger than the one before. Hand in hand, we walked through the door. I've never had much experience with boyfriends and boys in the past. I wasn't a very pretty girl or very sociable so this is probably why I never had any boyfriends. But even though I'd had no experience, I knew Edward was something special. We weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend, but he loves me, we hardly know anything about each other, but if I know I love him despite his flaws, if he even has any. To me, he was flawless.

"Stop here." Edward whispered in my ear, his breath was cool and sweet smelling. It made me giggle, like a 3 year old baby girl. I shut my eyes, and waited.

Whilst he was gone, I was thinking about my future and what would happen with it. I knew I had to keep being a vampire a secret. I was in a world, where I had to hide who I am, and things about me. For the rest of my existence, I would have to wear a mask, to fool the world, and keep a secret me that I'm forced to hide. It seemed like a cruel life, but it wasn't cruel if I got to stay with Edward, forever. So all that stuff didn't matter, I would be with Edward, I would be happy with him.

He led me forward, keeping hold of my hand. I didn't want to let go on his hand ever, I wanted to just keep this moment. To my disappointment, he let go of my hand, and I let it drop to my side.

"Open your eyes Bella." He said in a cool velvet voice. His voices sounded like music to my ears.

I opened my eyes, and in front of me, was a dress. Not a fancy dress, but a cute little summer dress. It was pink, the straps were thin, and made with cotton which had been winded together, obviously hand made. The dress was loose at the bottom, about knee length, decorated with fine cotton and bead the dress was lovely. Something I would never wear, because it would hang on my flat chest like it was a size to big. This dress would look lovely on a model, not on me. I looked at Edward speechless, not knowing what to say to him.

"We bought it for you, for a change of clothes when you came conscious. Alice picked it; I said you would look stunning in any clothes you put on. Bella put the dress on. I'll wait outside, shout me in when you're done and I will get the mirror." His voice was like caramel. I could listen to him all day.

I never took my eyes off him once as he walked out the room. I sighed as he walked out the door, and planned to get changed as fast as I could so he could come back, it was getting ridiculous my obsession to be around him now. I slid off my jeans I'd wore for school, they were ripped and torn, so would have to go into the bin. I ragged my top over my head that would have to be thrown out too, it was covered in blood and mud stains. And so I was stood in my underwear, looking at this gorgeous dress. The dress was too pretty for me to wear but Edward wanted me to, and if it would make him happy I would do it.

I carefully lifted the dress of the hanger, and unzipped the long zip down the side. I gently stepped into the dress and pulled it up. As the satin and silk slid up my leg it tickled, but was a totally different feeling to the way my jeans scrap up my leg. I slipped my arms through the delicate straps, and pulled the zip up. I never bothered to try and fix my hair; it would be too tatty to deal with without my conditioner.

"Edward? I'm done" I said quietly.

His body appeared around the corner. I looked up to meet his gaze, he was smiling, just stood leaning against the wall smiling. Did I look funny in this dress? Didn't it suit me or something? Why was he not speaking?

"Say something?" I asked him, to break the silence.

He looked my directly in the eyes, walked forward, gently took hold of my hands and said "Isabella Marie Swan, you are the most beautiful creature on this planet. In my 100 years on this planet, I have not come close to one thing that nearly competes with you. You are true beauty. I love you. "

I got all embarrassed at what he said, but so pleased he thought I was pretty. I felt like the most special girl in the world, as he said this to me and me only. I wanted to see what I looked like in the mirror.

"Thank you, can I see the mirror now please?" I asked, eagerly.

He ran outside and was back within 2 seconds, with the biggest mirror I had ever seen. I don't know how he carried it, it looked so heavy. He put it down behind me, and ran to my side; he wrapped his hanfds around my waist, and kissed my hair. Causing me to get the giggles again, he chuckled along with me and squeezed me tighter. I put my arms on his arms, and held them, for as long as I could.

"Close your eyes." He whispered, and slowly turned me 180 degree's to face the other direction.

"Open them." He said softly in my ear.

As I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what I saw. A girl I'd never seen before. Who was that girl? Her hair, long, chocolate brown, looked silky smooth, and soft to touch. Her complexion was perfect, not a spot or shiny place in sight, without make up she was gorgeous. Her body was figured, a perfect hourglass, curves in all the right places. Totally different to me, she had a bust, which the dress flattered and complemented perfectly. An all round pretty girl, there was no way that it was me. My eyes felt like they were filling up, but no tears came out of them, which I was thankful for. Then, something caught my eye, something totally different, what I'd never seen before, and what i didn't expect. My eyes, where blood red. Bright and vibrant. They looked scary, however unique, how could i hide them from the world? I reached up to touch my eye and try and feel around it.

"They will turn a different colour Bella, a golden colour, after you've hunted of course, it might take a while, but they will go." Edward reassured me, obviously knowing that I was worried about them.

I turned to face Edward; I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Thank you, I feel pretty. You are the sweetest person I have ever met in my life. Edward Antony Cullen, I love you. Truly I do, I would do anything for you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love every minute of the time I'm with you, and hate every moment I'm not." I admitted to him, resting my head on his stone chest.

"Bella, it's a one in a million chance of finding someone like you. Catching lightening is more likely that feeling the way I do when I'm with you. Promise me, we will never forget the way we feel now. Promise me, we will never be apart, because my heart has to be where you are. We were meant to be, and I really believe that. "

His words made me feel so special. They seemed like a poem, more than words. Whatever anyone thought about where I had gone, or whether I was dead or alive, really didn't matter to me. As long as I was with Edward my life was complete, and I didn't need anything else. As long as I was with him it didn't matter. With him forever..


	5. House to Home

After gazing into Edwards eyes for some time, which wasn't long enough. He smiled, and broke our gaze. He took a step backward, but kept holding my hands, as if to take another glance at my new appearance.

"I think you should get a tour of the house, before we move. Don't you? Also you may want to find out a little more about how vampires live, because considering you are one, you'll need to know the rules, and I'm a very good teacher." Edward suggested, swaying his arm toward the door, gesturing that was walk that way.

"Well, I'm a very good teachers pet, Professor Cullen. And what is there to know?" I said playfully, it felt good the way I could be myself with Edward, and not have any secrets.

He took my hand, and pulled me closer, and led me towards the door. The house was very natural, and relaxing. The walls had soft colours, nothing too bright or vibrant. All the colours seemed to match, but not look boring, or all the same. Pictures were sparsely dispersed across the walls; some where photographs, of the family. Others where oil paintings, some painted by the family, Edward had done a few, some my professional artists. Some of the Cullen's where better than the artists to be honest. A painting that stood out was a painting of a field, or a meadow. The use of colour and detail in the photo was unbelievable, different shades of green for the grass, and pinks and yellows and purple for the flowers that where planted around the meadow, that seemed to be in a circle. There was a lake, pale clue in colour it was very long, but looked good, the way it broke up the green and blue in the picture. I examined the picture more. 'Edward Cullen' was signed in the corner, in perfect handwriting, which would have put mine to shame.

"You painted this? Wow! Is it a real place?" I asked him, astounded.

"Yes, it took me a couple of days, put I'm happy with the way it turned out. It's a real place, but only I know where it is, I call it 'My Meadow' I'll take you there. " He replied whilst taking me into a large room.

"This is my room." He told me, gesturing his hands out.

The room was big, filled with books, all different sizes. Many of the books that where places on the shelves where diaries.

"Have you filled all these diaries in 17 years? You must write a lot. " I supposed.

"That's one thing you should learn about being a vampire, we don't die, well we can die, but only if we are killed, but lets not talk about that." He told me, which I was surprised to hear.

I never replied to him, I just smiled. After looking round his bedroom, I noticed there was something missing.

"Where's your bed?" I asked him.

"I don't need a bed, I don't sleep." He told me.

"Is that why I'm not tired?"

"Sure is. Do you want to see the living room?" he asked me.

He didn't seem to want to talk about the matter, I don't know why but he changed the subject awful quickly.

"Of course I do! Will your family be there?" I replied to him.

"No, my family are out, hunting." He told me as we walked out of his room.

I knew his family went camping and hiking on sunny days, but I never knew they hunted.

"Did you go hunting? When you where off school, always on a sunny day, hiking and camping?" I asked him.

"Well, we sometimes did, but we can't go out in the sunlight, not because we'll burn, but we sparkle, I'll show you when we go outside. Also, when I say hunting, it's what we say for when we 'eat' we only eat animals, not humans, which is rich coming from me who nearly killed you by sucking gallons of your blood out. But back on the subject, we say hunting when we go and 'eat' because we don't eat food. "

By the time he'd finished telling me all of this, we were at the living room, as I walked in, I noticed the colour scheme carries on through the house. The walls were beige, but someone had decorated them, as if there where flowers on the walls, the paintings where very realistic, the flowers were detailed and the leaves were very life-like.

"You'll probably notice that we don't have some rooms, like a kitchen or bathroom, basically because we don't need them or use them. Because I created you, it's my 'job' to tell you the rules of being a vampire. They're very simple, there's only one. It's very obvious, don't tell anyone, and you already knew that anyway. " he told me.

"I wont tell anybody. Scouts honour. Pinkie promise!" I told him, holding my fingers and crossing them.

"Good. My family will be home soon, so you can meet them." He told me.

"Great, I can't wait" I lied to him; I hoped he fell for it.

I was excited about meeting his family, but nervous in case they never liked me, or thought I wasn't good enough for Edward. So we put the telly on, and sat on the 'love seat' sofa. Edward put his arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I thought there would be more things to know about vampires, I was sure I would learn more of them in time. So we sat together, waiting for his family to come home. I didn't really know what to expect. I was worried about meeting them, but I had to at some point, and its better late than never.


	6. Friends to Family

I was having such a lovely time with Edward; I didn't want to spend any time with anybody else, I was quite happy to stay with him. However, he insisted I met his family. I knew Jasper, Alice, Emmet and Rosalie from school. Well I knew them; I'd never spoke to them nor had a conversation with them. But considering I hardly knew Edward and we got on so well, and had feelings for each other, I' was sure I would get along with the rest of his adopted family. Well most of them, perhaps not Rosalie.

Whilst waiting for his family to come home, from hunting, or eating, whatever you want to call it, I asked Edward to play his piano for me. I'd never heard him before, and I didn't know what to expect. As he took his place in the piano chair, he slid over, to make room for me. I sat there and waited for him to start.

His fingers touched each key, gently and tenderly. He made a perfect harmony, fitting together to form a melody that brought a lump to my throat. He was so talented, he could be professional, and I wondered whether he had had lessons and a tutor, but by the looks of all his books he was obviously self taught.

The song came to an end, and I struggled to think of what to say, I just smiled and nodded, he laughed and stood up.

"Here's the family." He said calmly.

He seemed to be so calm about it, I was a nervous wreck. The first person to walk through the door was Carlisle, his father. He smiled and said my name softly,

"I'm so glad to meet you Miss Swan." He added politely.

"And you." I replied.

"Let me introduce you to everyone, I'm sure you know some of us from your school. This is Esme, my wife, Edward mother. Emmet, Edwards's brother and this is Rosalie, his wife. " He said as Emmet squashed me in his huge arms, Rosalie smiled, something unexpected.

"Alice and Jasper. Edward's sister and brother-in-law." He said as they all poured in through the door.

Everyone had a different re-action to me. Emmet was welcoming, hugging me tightly. Rosalie just smiled, but I didn't expect her to roll out the red carpet for me, a smile would do. Alice hugged me, gently but I could tell we would be great friends. Jasper shook my hand, as though I was a stranger, practically I was because I'd hardly spoke to him in school.

As I turned round, Edward was stood behind me; he grabbed my hand, and gently kissed it. I felt embarrassed, but glad he never kissed me on the lips. That would have been a whole lot worse.

"Bella, your throat must be killing you, hasn't Edward took you to hunt yet?" Rosalie said smugly.

"Actually Rosalie, I was just going to ask Bella if she would like to come and hunt with me. While you stay here. Just me and Bella. Ok? " Edward replied even smugger, and raised his eyebrows at the end of his sentence.

"Of course, you two go hunt. Don't worry Bella, he'll teach you what you need to know." Carlisle said, breaking up the little quarrel.

As me and Edward went to leave, I asked him if would need to change, he told me no, it will be easy. I considered hunting in a dress, and thought it was a bad idea, but I trusted Edward and believed him. We walked out of the house, and down into the woods. I was unaware of what I would be faced with, but apparently I couldn't die, so there was no reason to be scared.

I think.


End file.
